ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark XIX - Tiger
The''' Mark 19''' (XIX), also known by its name as "Tiger", is a prototype High-Velocity Suit, and was one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark , sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made its debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned its name "Tiger" because of its ability to reach high-velocity speeds, and has a color scheme which resembles that of a tiger, which its name is derived from. The suit was a prototype of the complete and advanced Mark 40 suit. It was built with an emphasis to test initial high-velocity traveling. After the tests were completed and successful, a new and improved version was created with the full technology to go at very high-velocity speed travels, which was later known as the Mark 40. Armor Design The Mark 19 is an extensive redesign of the Mark 10. It has heavy flight stabilizers under its feet and on its torso. Designed for exploring maneuverability potential the Mark 19 was unique in that it could maneuver through the air with little to no speed loss and could perform complex maneuvers at extreme speeds. The suit itself is strengthened to resist high G-forces during combat. Armor Capabilities Speed The Mark 19 is the improved version of the Mark X and has faster flight speed than its predecessor. Compared to the regular Iron Man armors, the Mark 19 can fly much faster and is estimated to be able to reach somewhere in between the Mach 2 and Mach 4. Armor Features Thrusters The Mark 19 has Thrusters equipped to its back. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark 19 has standard Repulsor technology. Unibeam The Mark 19 has a standard circular-shaped Unibeam. History Before Iron Man 3 Iron Man 3 The Mark 19 was activated by J.A.R.V.I.S. along with all the other armors in the basement of Tony Stark's Malibu Mansion, under the order of the "House Party Protocol" issued by Tony. It then flew out of the Hall of Armors and went towards the Roxxon Oil Rig together with the other 35 armors. When the Iron Legion arrived, the Mark 19 followed the armors as they formed a line around the rig to surround the area. It flew beside the Mark 30 and stopped right beside it as the armors formed a circle around the rig. The Mark 24 followed after, including other armors until they all finished surrounding the area. The armor can be briefly seen hovering in the background, waiting for Tony's commands as the Extremis Soldiers stand surprised with the arrival of the Iron Legion. Tony then orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to "Target all Extremis heat signatures, disable with extreme prejudice.", and J.A.R.V.I.S. replies to him with "Yes sir!" which echoes throughout all the armors, including the Mark 19. The armor then targets and attacks the Extremis Soldiers and fights them with the help of the other armors during the ongoing battle. From that point on, the armor was never seen again. It is unknown what happens to the Mark 19, as it may have been destroyed on battle, or blow up by JARVIS from the order of the Clean Slate Protocol issued by Tony, as a sign of his devotion to his girlfriend, Pepper Potts. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game In Iron Man 3 - The Official Game, the Mark 19 is the 5th suit available for purchase in the Striker Missile category. Its Score Multiplier is x3.5. * Score Multiplier: x3.5 * Special Power: Striker Missile * Game Description: Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience * Armor Description: MARK XIX: HIGH VELOCITY SUIT WITH ADVANCED FLIGHT AND THRUSTER SYSTEMS, GIVING IT HYPERSONIC CAPABILITIES. LIMITED OPERATIONAL COMBAT SYSTEMS. Notes * The Mark 19 was named Tiger because of its speed, which is fast just like that of a Tiger's. It is also because of its armor color, which is red and white, which is quite similar to a Tiger's color scheme. Trivia * The Mark 19 is the third fastest suit known among all of Tony's armors. The second being the Mark 31, and the first being the Mark 40. * The Mark 19 is the first suit to be nicknamed after an animal, which is a Tiger. Gallery Iron Man 3 Photo(42).jpg|The Mark 19, also known as "Tiger", a prototype High-Velocity Suit. Photo(96).JPG| Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XIX_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_001.jpg|Mark 19 in Iron Man 3 Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XIX_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_002.jpg|Mark 19 in Iron Man 3 Tigerpb.png|Mark 19 in Iron Man 3 JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Photo(628).JPG| Mark 19.JPG| References * There are no References to display. External Links * The Mark 19 on Wikipedia. * The Mark 19 on the Marvel Comics Database. * The Mark 19 on the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. * The Mark 19 on the Marvel Movies Wiki. ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Prototype Suits Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience